primanellefandomcom-20200214-history
Homework
Lyrics I don't need, I don't want anymore Homework (Homework) Got enough on my plate don't need more Homework (Homework) Jessica When I wanna go, You wanna make me to stop When I wanna stay, you tell me to get up, get up, get up When I wanna play, You wanna be hot When I wanna love, You tell me to Shut up, Shut up, Shut up Jessica I'm breakin down cause you don't want to talk I bring things up and you brush me off Waiting on your lovin keep me standin while you frontin You gone keep on messing round And I'ma give my number out I don't need, I don't want anymore Homework (Homework) Got enough on my plate don't need more Homework (Homework) Can't you see love should be easy Not hard just real breezy I don't need, I don't want anymore Homework (Homework) Janelle When I wanna chill, You wanna go out When I wanna hit it, you say that you tired, you tired, you tired When I wana jam, You wanna be still I put in all this work to find out you lied, you lied, you lied Jessica I'm finding out things I don't wanna hear Ya slowly letting the love disappear you gonna call my bluff and then you gonna be left wit nothin Not like I ain't give you chances boy you just want make there so I don't need, I don't want anymore Homework (Homework) Got enough on my plate don't need more Homework (Homework) Can't you see love should be easy Not hard just real breezy I don't need, I don't want anymore Homework (Homework) Janelle I gonna find me another guy Somebody who's gonna treat me right Cause I don't want Homework, I don't need Homework I got better things that I gotta do Won't waste my time messing wit you I don't want Homework, I don't need Homework I don't want Mr. Perfect just want the real thing Not claimin I'm Mrs. Perfect I just need one thing Kissing and everything Huggin and Holding I know know I'm not bugging Thinking and dreaming Hoping and wishing That day is still coming I don't need, I don't want anymore Homework (Homework) No No No Got enough on my plate don't need more Homework (Homework) Got enough on my plate, Got enough on my plate Can't you see our love should be easy Not hard just real breezy I don't need, I don't want anymore Homework (Homework) Get up Get up Get up I don't want Homework I don't need, I don't want anymore Homework (Homework) Shut up shut up shut up Got enough on my plate don't need more Homework (Homework) I can't get down casue you don't wanna talk I bring things up and you brush me off I don't need, I don't want anymore Homework (Homework) Rating Do You Like This Song? Yes. LOVE IT!!! No. I think it's not that good. It's okay. Category:Lyrics Category:Prima J Songs Category:2008 Category:Songs